Supernova
by Shadowfax27
Summary: [CaRWash] A belated Valentine Fic. “Indulge me tonight, Ryan,” she invites him now, her voice smooth, teasingly low. “Come home with me, and I promise to give you a Valentine you won’t soon forget.” CH.2 UP! Fic will move later on to Rated M Area for SMUT
1. Not Accidentally In Love

**Title: Supernova - 1/3**

**Author & Beta: **Shadowfax27

**Fandom: **CSI: Miami

**Pairing: **Ryan Wolfe/Calleigh Duquesne (aka: CaRWash or Cyan)

**Fic Rating: **NC-17 (And I'm not kidding!)

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13 or T for some sexual innuendo

**Disclaimer: **I told Cupid I wanted CaRWash for Valentine's Day. He told me to go to the corner 'Car Spa' and then dropped some change on my head… along with a Valentine SMUT Penguin, which promptly bit me in the a$$. --

**Summary: **"Indulge me tonight, Ryan," she invites him now, her voice smooth, teasingly low. "Come home with me, and I promise to give you a Valentine you won't soon forget."

**A/N: **A belated Valentine's Day piece. Sorry it's late. But this is part of my "Smut-tastic Penguin Series."

**Firstly For: **Dutchie – Because I promised I'd write you CaRWash with fluff.

**And For:** Twiztid4Togo – She knows why…

-----

Chapter 1 – Not Accidentally In Love

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ryan observes, looking up wistfully at the blackening blue of the sky.

The sun has just taken cover beyond the horizon, leaving technicolor streaks of deep indigo and blue that are now trailing the remnants of its orange and yellow predecessors. It is a clear night for a walk, the wind gentle in its moonlit caress, the beach silver and tranquil as the stars wink conspiratorially overhead.

"What is?" Calleigh asks, eyeing him curiously as she walks alongside, arms clutching at the red stole wrapped around her bare shoulders.

They have just finished eating dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant overlooking the ocean, and now they're taking a slow moonlit stroll along the sandy beach.

"The sky…" Ryan replies. "The stars… This night…" he stops rattling answers for a moment, sparing her a blushing glance. "Everything," he finishes, giving her a shy smile.

"Why, Mr. Wolfe," she teases in her most Southern belle-ish voice. "I had no idea you're such a romantic!"

He blushes again, a chuckle of a smile gracing his lips. He turns to look at her once more, his face taking on a slightly serious expression as he halts in his steps, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark slacks.

"There're a lot of things you still don't know about me, Calleigh," he states quietly, the greens of his hazel eyes glistening to evergreens.

The gentle candor of his response surprises her a little, and she stops in her tracks as well, turning now to regard affectionately her company – a complicated man with boyishly handsome features. She agrees that a lot about this patrol officer-turned-criminalist still remains a mystery, but it's exactly the enigma that is Ryan Wolfe that she finds so intriguing and irresistibly alluring… attractively appealing in so many ways.

She knows their coming together wasn't accidental at all. She appreciates the fact that everything happens for a reason; she has always held onto that belief. And now she's grateful that whatever that reason is, she is lucky enough to have fallen in love with someone that embodies 'amazing' in ways she can't even begin to fathom, in ways mere words cannot describe.

"True," she concedes, giving him an innocently wily smile. "But I know of one word that, I believe, describes you perfectly."

He takes a baby step closer now, amused interest apparent on his face.

"One word, huh?" he asks, eyebrow quirking up in curiosity as his mind spools with possibilities.

"Uh-huh," she says teasingly, not giving away the answer just yet.

He indulges her a few seconds of thought but then shakes his head not long after. Something tells him that the word she's thought of isn't a word that's normally spoken in one's 'everyday language dictionary.'

Giving up finally, he queries, "And what word would that be?"

"Supernova," she replies with ease.

"Supe- what?" he asks, bewildered.

Her smile widens to a grin, and she can't help the chuckle that spills from her lips at his reaction, at the deep but adorable frown that's now creasing his brows. It's an expression she has come to find endearing, and she wishes now that she has brought her camera along, snap his picture promptly and then post it in the door of her locker, so she can glance at it often, before and after shift in fact, and giggle at the fond memories it brings.

"Supernova," she reiterates, taking a small step towards him this time, still watching the play of emotions on his face.

Behind them, the sky dims to a welcome contrast against the moon's radiance, the waves continuing their rush of wet kisses as they collide lazily, one right after the other, against the sandy shore.

"Supernova," he repeats finally, as if twisting and turning and slicing the meaning of the word in his mind. "Huh… Why would you think that?" he asks, searching her eyes for answers.

She takes another baby step towards him, her eyes flirting, meeting his briefly, her hands moving up to grasp the lapels of his dark blazer. Playfully, she begins to fiddle with his lapels, her eyes skimming down to join her manicured fingers, which are now tracing the clean line of his dress shirt, where the two sides overlap.

She waits a few teasing moments before responding, prefacing her answer with a rhetorical question.

"You know what a supernova is, don't you?" she asks nonchalantly in turn, moving discreetly to bridge the distance between their two forms.

She watches his expression shift from confusion to nervous anticipation, and she grins internally when she observes him swallowing hard, trying to still the quivering frenzy in his gut.

"Well…" she continues, the warmth of her breath ghosting ever so lightly against his neck. "You know how a supernova is a stellar explosion that releases huge amounts of energy that can be seen and felt in the surrounding space?"

He nods, and she continues.

"You know how a supernova begins as a star, right? And you know how a star is basically a celestial body of _hot_ gases that radiates energy…?" she pauses again, watching to see if he's following so far.

Again, Ryan nods, and she resumes her explanation.

"Well, now think about it for a minute, babe," she tells him now, a clever smirk teasing on her lips as she waits for him to connect the dots.

Frowning once more, Ryan settles his gaze on the crashing waves behind her as he tries to make sense of what Calleigh has just explained to him... albeit almost cryptically.

She studies his face carefully, looking for any signs of recognition, and a few moments pass before she's rewarded with that "Eureka!" expression, a discernible "Aha!" look playing brilliantly in the greens of his eyes. She chuckles, then, when his gaze returns to her at last, his lips twisting up into an amused grin, even as he shakes his head.

"Oh, I see…" he tells her after a short while, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Well, then I guess it wouldn't be presumptuous of me to say that you think I'm hot," he asks more than states.

She giggles heartily in return, an amused, blushing laugh that the once-patrol officer finds absolutely contagious.

"Oh, you're much more than that, babe," she says with a sly wink. "I think you're absolutely heavenly!"

It's Ryan's turn to blush this time, his gaze flickering down onto the sand between their feet, even as he finds himself unable to get rid of the goofy grin on his face. She finds his all-at-once shy demeanor sweetly endearing, and she gives him a few seconds to compose himself, hearing him clear his throat nervously before lifting his eyes to meet hers again, that adorable frown returning once more.

"Wait a minute," he counters unexpectedly, sounding as if some sort of grand revelation has just occurred to him. "You do know that a supernova only occurs at the end of a star's lifetime, right?"

"And?" she asks teasingly, an eyebrow raised in question.

His frown deepens at her seemingly indifferent attitude, and she has to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from grinning and to hold in the bubbling laughter that's trying to force its way out of her throat.

"Aaaand…" he repeats slowly, still confused over her nonchalance. "Well, doesn't that mean that the only reason why the explosion happens in the first place is because the star _dies_?" he reasons.

Unable to contain herself for very long, Calleigh lets out a soft giggle, thus confounding Ryan even more.

"Oh, Ryan!" she exclaims flirtingly, still chuckling as she circles her arms around his neck, pulling him down to erase the slim distance between them, as she moves to stand on her tiptoes. Nose to nose, almost forehead to forehead, she gazes into the hazel greens of his telling eyes and smiles wickedly, "I prefer to think of that explosion as a positive," she whispers, her voice sensual and husky against his lips.

Despite his bewilderment, Ryan's hands find their way up to her waist, his arms coiling around her back, bringing her flush against his taller frame, the shared warmth radiating hotly between their bodies, warming them against the cooling night air.

"Care to explain why, Duquesne?" he rejoins now, his eyes flashing with something else entirely calm yet deceptively iniquitous that she finds herself unable to move or look away, even as the heat between her legs intensify to an electric ache.

"Because…" she replies, pressing their foreheads together this time, "…That's the way you make me feel when you show me _how much_ you love me," she answers in that low, seductive tone again.

"Really, now?" he states more than asks, his voice equally low and gravelly against her lips. "And, uh… how would you describe that feeling?"

Her smile widens impossibly, and there's a wicked gleam in her eyes that tells him she's telling the truth.

"Three words, Ryan," she teases him once more.

"Should I guess what those three words are too?" he teases back.

"No, I'll tell you exactly what they are…" she answers, still smiling wickedly.

Ryan waits in patient anticipation for the answer, but Calleigh merely lifts her forehead from his, planting a deceptively chaste kiss on his lips instead. She follows that first kiss with a line of light, butterfly kisses beginning on Ryan's chin, moving along the masculine edge of his jaw line, all the way up to the delicate area just below his left ear, the one that sticks out adorably more than the other.

And having reached that sensitive spot, she drops one last kiss on his earlobe, feeling him shiver against the warmth of her lips, before breathing her answer hotly into his ear.

"It's an explosion," she tells him finally, holding his head firmly between her hand and her mouth. "It's like a shock wave so strong, it shakes me to the core and leaves me seeing stars behind my eyes," she reveals, reveling in the way his breath is quickening against her shorter frame, obviously aroused. "And I know I'm not the only one who feels that way."

She releases him, then, but not completely. Her hands still resting around his neck, she pulls back enough to gaze into his eyes once more, giving him a knowing wink, a small smirk toying on the edge of her lips, even as she continues to speak in that low, sultry voice.

"Now, I can tell you all the analogies I've thought of about how you behave and react just like a supernova, but I think you catch my drift, don't you?" she states more than asks, that wily smile returning. "And I, for one, would rather experience it again than stand here and talk about it."

Ryan finds himself too stunned to respond to that, and he does the only thing he can think of: tightening his arms around her, he covers her mouth with his, kissing her with such raw intensity that it leaves her nearly breathless when he finally releases her.

"My place, then?" he asks now, still panting heavily against her mouth.

"No…" she shakes her head, giving him a reassuring smile when he looks at her questioningly. "Let's go to my place tonight," she tells him softly.

"Okay," he shrugs, a bit baffled by her answer. "Can I ask why? I mean… you always seem to prefer going to my place…" he lets the statement hang in air, hoping she'd catch his drift.

"I know," she says, not the least bit affronted. "But since you went through so much trouble to make today special for me, I wanted to do something… _extraordinary_ for you in return."

"Calleigh," he starts, and she knows he's about to protest. "You know you don't have to-"

"Shhh…" a finger on his lips hushes his objection in an instant. "I'm not doing this to return the favor, Ryan," she explains. "I'm doing this because I want to," she tells him sincerely. "I _want_ to," she repeats with conviction.

She kisses him again, as if to add weight to what she has just told him. And when they break apart, she gives him a generous smile, her eyes sparkling with mischief once more.

"Indulge me tonight, Ryan," she coaxes him now, her voice smooth, temptingly low. "Come home with me, and I promise to give you everything you deserve… I'll give you a Valentine you won't soon forget."

Cupping her face as he leans his forehead against hers this time, Ryan bequeaths her with a not-so-chaste kiss, a soft, slow caress of lips on lips, knowingly leaving her craving for more.

"With pleasure," he breathes hotly when they separate, looking at her with something akin to hunger in his eyes.

Her breath catches in her throat, and for a moment, she's unable to look away, unable to speak as Ryan leans in once more to whisper something in her ear, his voice still fiercely low, almost growling in her ear.

"Let's go…"

-----

**TBC**

_**Feedback feeds the Smut Penguins and pushes them to update more quickly. You do want to know what happens next, don't you?**_

**A/N: **Mwahahaha!! A cliffhanger just as it's getting… _interesting_. But no worries. The next part of this fic features some hot and heavy things, leading to even hotter and heavier things in the final chapter. I'm not promising a quick update as I'm still working on finishing the fic, but there will be one sooner than how I've been posting lately. That much I can promise. Anyway, let me know what you think so far. The Penguins and I would certainly appreciate hearing from you!


	2. Every Bad Girl Needs A Good Cop

**Title: Supernova - 2/3(?)**

**Author & Beta: **Shadowfax27

**Fandom: **CSI: Miami

**Pairing: **Ryan Wolfe/Calleigh Duquesne (aka: CaRWash or Cyan)

**Fic Rating: **NC-17 – SMUT ahead! You've been warned!

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13 or T for language, sexual innuendo, and heavy making out leading to you know what

**Disclaimer: **I told Cupid I wanted CaRWash for Valentine's Day. He told me to go to the corner 'Car Spa' and then dropped some change on my head… along with a Valentine SMUT Penguin, which promptly bit me in the a$$. --

**Summary: **"Indulge me tonight, Ryan," she coaxes him now, her voice smooth, temptingly low. "Come home with me, and I promise to give you everything you deserve… I'll give you a Valentine you won't soon forget."

**A/N: **A belated Valentine's Day piece that's terribly fluffy and guaranteed to tease. Sorry it's late. But this is part of my "Smut-tastic Penguin Series." Yay, the Smut Series has officially begun!!

**Firstly For: **Dutchie – Because I promised I'd write you CaRWash with fluff.

**And For:** Twiztid4Togo – She knows why…

-----

Chapter 2 – Every Bad Girl Needs A Good Cop

_She kisses him again, as if to add assurance to what she has just told him. And when they break apart, she gives him a generous smile, her eyes sparkling with mischief once more._

"_Indulge me tonight, Ryan," she invites him now, her voice smooth, teasingly low. "Come home with me, and I promise to give you a Valentine you won't soon forget."_

_Cupping her face as he leans his forehead against hers this time, Ryan bequeaths her with a not-so-chaste kiss, a soft, slow caress of lips on lips, knowingly leaving her craving for more._

"_With pleasure," he breathes hotly when they separate, looking at her with something akin to hunger in his eyes._

_Her breath catches in her throat, and for a moment, she's unable to look away, unable to speak as Ryan leans in once more to whisper something in her ear, his voice still fiercely low, almost growling in her ear._

"_Let's go…"_

---

Grabbing her hand, Ryan tugs her along, walking hurriedly back to the parking lot in eager anticipation of the surprise the blonde CSI has prepared just for him for this special occasion. And unable to hold back either, Calleigh giggles like a blushing schoolgirl as she keeps up with his pace, both breaking out into near sprints as they laugh their way back to the restaurant to pick up Ryan's car.

She can feel liquid heat pooling between her legs again, and she finds herself gripping the sides of her seat as she crosses her legs, trying not to squirm during the almost unbearable drive back to her place, trying not to let on how incredibly turned on she has gotten since their last conversation on the beach, even as her body tenses, screaming and begging for reprieve.

They head home in a rush, Ryan nearly breaking the speed limit several times as he drives like a bat out of hell, but managing to abide by the law somehow.

And when they arrive at the appropriate building, neither one is able to wait until they're completely inside Calleigh's apartment before they're attached to each other's mouths again, hands roaming and groping wherever they can, each desperate to feel as much of the other's body, not caring if anyone should see them.

Their kiss only turns aggressive once they stumble inside, Ryan pinning the blonde immediately against the wall before the door can swing completely shut on its own. He presses their bodies so, so close together, the click of the deadbolt going unnoticed by the heavy sound of lips upon lips, tongue against tongue, heavy breaths against muffled moans.

At last, they break apart long enough for Ryan to take a moment to look at her, admiring the way her lips are parted ever so slightly as she pants for air, her darkening aquamarine eyes widely expectant, her chest heaving visibly underneath her thin, red dress.

Closing the distance between them again, Ryan recaptures her mouth, gently at first, but then with increasing hunger, his tongue darting like a little fish, eager to swim home. He snakes his arms around her tightly, his hands slithering down to palm the curves of her rear, giving it an exploratory caress, eliciting a pleasured hiss.

And once more, he presses his body impossibly flush against her, sandwiching her smaller frame between himself and the unforgiving wall, making her feel as if she's been grafted onto him. And pressed together like that, Calleigh can feel something unmistakably solid growing thicker between them – a noticeable hardness she's finding difficult to ignore.

"Bedr-," is all Calleigh's able to mumble out before her mouth is cut off by another kiss.

Without a word and without breaking their lip-lock, Ryan waltzes her through the foyer, discarding his jacket and draping it hurriedly over the back of the couch as they pass between the living room and the kitchen, and down the narrow hallway towards the door at the end. And when they finally reach her bedroom, Calleigh barely kicks the door shut when she finds herself being pushed up against the door again, Ryan kissing her with such fierceness that it leaves no doubt in her mind what kind of an animal he is behind closed doors.

She doesn't want him to stop; doesn't want him to cease his kissing frenzy. She enjoys it too much to put an end to it; the thrilling heat between her legs could testify to that. But if she's going to give him what he deserves, she knows she's going to have to make some sacrifices.

With a Herculean strength, she tears her mouth away from his and puts three fingers against his lips to block his advances. She speaks quickly before he has a chance to realize what she's doing.

"Wait here… I'll be right back."

He groans halfheartedly at the interruption but doesn't complain, letting her go with obvious reluctance and moving to seat himself at the foot of her bed. Sighing, his gaze lands on her bedroom window to his right, the curtains drawn to reveal the darkness outside, pale moonlight streaming in to illuminate enough of the tiny interior, the stars twinkling like it's business as usual overhead.

He hears the bathroom door open not a minute later, and his head whips around immediately, his eyes settling on a figure silhouetted by a soft, white robe, a hand leaning slightly, teasingly against the doorframe.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ryan," Calleigh greets him with the sexiest expression he's ever seen, a mixture between a devious smirk coupled with an eyebrow half-raised as if to tease and to tempt him further.

She steadies herself on her feet before that same hand leisurely joins the other, untying her robe to reveal a mass of creamy skin underneath. Sliding the robe over her shoulders slowly, she lets the silky garment fall gracefully off her frame to pool on the carpet around her stockinged feet.

Ryan's chin immediately drops to the floor, his eyes wide as they rake over her body in shameless appreciation, the bulge in his pants stirring to rigid and almost painful awareness.

She saunters over to him now, walking in that teasingly slow manner as her hips swagger sensually, her body sheathed only in secreted places he's itching to uncover and re-discover tonight: a simple but sexy red and black lace strapless bra covers her average but perky breasts; a pair of the teeniest lacy red and black string underwear he's ever seen are hugging her hips low, barely covering her most sacred heat; a pair of black thigh-high stockings, with dainty little red ribbons on the front and back of each edging, cling to her shapely legs, providing a sharp and sensual contrast to the exposed, fair skin between her underwear and her stockings; and…

His eyes widen even more when they catch sight of her shoes – strappy, red, stiletto dress sandals frame her feet beautifully, the heels so debauchingly high, he wonders how she's able stand and keep her balance while walking on the carpeted floor.

He watches her now with a hunger so feral, it sends the butterflies in her stomach into a quivering frenzy, setting the heat between her legs ablaze.

She _knows_ exactly what she's offering him by wearing such provocative lingerie. But there's one more thing he doesn't know about her chosen attire, one more surprise that's guaranteed to catch him unawares and make him even more excited than he already is… And without telling him about it, she decides to let Ryan discover for himself what that secret is, grinning internally as she anticipates his reaction.

His breath quickening, he reaches out now to grasp at the feminine swell of her hips, his thumbs wandering languidly across the smooth flat of her stomach. Gradually, he pulls her closer to him until she's standing at the entrance between his parted legs, his hands molding perfectly around her hips.

She takes the last step to bridge the distance between their two bodies, the insides of his legs brushing against the outside of her stockinged thighs, her chest heaving in almost-breathless expectancy.

"You're so beautiful, Calleigh," he tells her now in that deep, husky tone again, the look in his eyes denoting amazement and unbridled lust as he looks up at the blonde.

She's about to tell him that tonight belongs to him, that she'll give him everything he deserves. But somehow, that train of thought is quickly short-circuited before it can travel to her tongue.

And the only sound she's able to make when she opens her mouth is a breathy moan filled with shuddering need as her head flails back, her eyes closing in bliss as she feels the warm softness of his lips caressing her stomach reverently, kissing a slow, sensual path from her belly button and upwards between the valley of her still-covered breasts, traveling up the column of her neck as he stands from his perch, trekking unhurriedly along her jaw, before parking on lips painted sinfully red.

His lips lock over hers with a passion, like a man stumbling upon scarce water in a desert, his tongue lapping at her mouth with such thirst as if he's afraid she's merely a mirage, an oasis out of reach, too good to be true, and too soon gone before he can taste it, drink it with his tongue.

She gives into the hunger of the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his still-covered arms envelope her, hands now palming her ribcage generously, trying to feel for himself the flushed heat radiating underneath her skin.

But before things can get too far, Calleigh breaks their kiss for the second time that night.

"Wait…" she tries to say between Ryan's starved kisses. "Ryan… Wait…"

She pushes at his shoulders a bit, trying to create a little distance between their bodies. The movement confuses Ryan, and he stops what he's doing to search her eyes.

"Wha-?" he tries to ask, panting heavily as he catches his breath, his mouth moist and kissably swollen from their heated exchange. "What's wrong?" he asks now. "Calleigh… Did I… do someth-…?" he trails off this time, unable to say more than a couple of syllables at a time as he's still trying to catch his breath.

Smiling faintly, Calleigh shakes her head, training her gaze down to the carpeted floor between their feet, "No… Yes… I mean…" she pauses, searching for the right words. "There _is_ something wrong," she confesses. "Something that's… bothering me a bit."

Hearing those words, Ryan's heart plummets down to his stomach. And he resists the urge to take a step back and hide his face, willing himself to search her eyes some more, see if he can figure out what's going on. His mouth feels dry all of a sudden, but he swallows thickly, trying to find the nerve to speak.

"What is it, Calleigh?" he finally manages, worry unmistakable in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Sighing heavily, Calleigh meets his disarming stare, her heart nearly dropping when she sees the look of apprehension and uncertainty on his face. She feels terrible, but she has to tell him what's troubling her… even if it is a bit mean. And so, lifting her hands up to rest them lightly on his chest, she tries to not give everything away all at once as she feigns a hurt look on her face.

"You're cheating, Ryan," she tells him at last, biting the inside of her cheek as she tries not to grin at his bewildered expression. "You're not playing fair," she adds with a pout.

"Wha-? Calleigh… I… What are you talking about?" he asks now, trying not to get upset or sound too defensive about her accusation. "How can you say that I'm cheating? There's never been another woman in my life. Not since… since… _you_," he tells her sincerely, his hands reaching up to cup her face, wanting her to look deeply into his eyes to see the truth residing there, pure, undefiled. "There is only you, Calleigh," he tells her now. "There is only _you_," he repeats, almost whispering that last statement, his eyes pleading with her to believe him.

"I know, Ryan," she agrees with him readily, her voice soft as her hands fly up to grasp his wrists to reassure him. "I know there's only been me… and I believe you."

"Then I don't understand, Calleigh. How can you say that I'm cheating, then?" he asks now, still not seeing what her accusation's really about. "How can you say that I'm not playing fair?"

She glances down at his attire and finally gives in, "Because you still have all of your clothes on, Ryan," she tells him at last, a wicked smirk now playing on the corners of her mouth. "Because you're still fully dressed, and I'm… well…" she pauses to consider her words, her smirk turning into an almost embarrassed grin… _almost_. "I'm nearly naked."

She watches as a look of comprehension dawns on his handsomely boyish features, and he nods mutely, almost unconsciously when he realizes how he has unwittingly played right into her devious little hands.

"So… What you said before…" he begins carefully now, trying to make sure he's understanding things correctly. "It's all because… I'm still dressed, and you're… not?" he asks.

Smiling embarrassedly this time, she nods in confirmation, her voice soft as she answers, "Yep… that's all it was, babe. It had nothing to do with what you thought initially and everything to do with me not liking the fact that you're still fully clothed when you're not supposed to."

A slightly tense and heavy silence settles between them after Calleigh reveals the truth about her prank. And for a moment, she begins to worry whether she's pushed him too far, wondering whether she should apologize for playing him like that. She's about to open her mouth to voice an apology when he finally breaks the silence, meeting her now-anxious gaze.

"You're a naughty girl, you know that?" he states more than asks, a wicked smirk twisting on his lips, his voice one of amusement rather than displeasure.

She lets out a nervous chuckle upon hearing this, smiling in relief as soon as she realizes that he's not angry or upset with her.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she apologizes anyway, bridging the distance between them once more as she loops her arms possessively around his neck, Ryan coiling his arms just the same around her waist in return, relief evident in both of their faces. "I've been a bad girl, I know," she concedes, pouting once more.

Chuckling, Ryan agrees, "Yeah… That was a pretty wicked scam you pulled on me. You really had me going there for a minute."

Shrugging as innocently as she can, Calleigh smirks, "I know… But what else is a naughty girl supposed to do if not to rile up and give a perfectly good cop a hard time?"

"Oh, is that so?" he asks, amused. "So, I'm supposed to be the good cop here?"

"Uh-huh…" she teases, nodding her head in that innocently mischievous kind of way.

"Well, I bet you're just proud of yourself for getting what you wanted, aren't you?"

"Hey, it's a girl's duty, you know?"

"Oh, your duty… Riiiight…" Ryan nods, still amused at Calleigh's antics. "So, uh… What happens now that the good cop has caught the naughty girl? What kind of punishment does he give her for giving him a hard time?" he asks, his eyes holding a dangerously tantalizing glint that shoots shivers of hot anticipation between her legs.

"Well, I… _could _give you something more than a _hard_ time, if you want," she offers temptingly once more, waggling her brows suggestively.

"Ah, but see the question is: What does a good cop do to a bad girl who _needs_ to pay for her crime?" he clarifies, voice almost growling down to that deep, feral tone.

"That, _Officer Wolfe_… is entirely up to _you_," she reveals dramatically in that alluring and sultry manner, her eyes greening to an impossibly devious shade as she watches to see if he understands what she's offering him – herself giving him absolute control over tonight… over _her_.

_Power_.

Complete authority to decide whatever he wants from her, to garner whatever he deems he deserves in recompense of that underhanded though non-malicious prank she's just put him through, and confident permission to do _anything_… _with_ her and _to_ her.

She's giving him the opportunity to write for himself how tonight's lovemaking story shall unfold – a rare chance that he understands couldn't have been easy for someone like Calleigh Duquesne to give in totality, especially if that someone is a beautiful, head-strong woman, who has a take charge kind of attitude… even in bed.

That's not to say, of course, that he's the passive one in their relationship, sexually or otherwise. Oh, no… He's plenty stubborn for that.

But both Ryan and Calleigh know how to strike that balance in their partnership:

She knows how he likes it sometimes that she does take that aggressive control in bed, letting him savor the attention she's lavishing upon him as she does nearly all the work to bring them _together_ to that elusive summit, where each of their gratifications dwell.

He knows that no matter how in control Calleigh likes to feel, that he can still make her scream helplessly for what she needs, that he can still make her beg him in surrendered desperation for mercy to bring her to the edge of that proverbial cliff… and then fall off with her… _together_.

And that's why their relationship has worked so well, so far. It's a pleasurable give and take on the part of two strong and stubbornly independent people – a compromise that allows both of them to leave feeling absolutely satiated and not the least bit slighted.

Because as much as they like to take control and maintain that control often, they understand, too, that there is unselfish beauty and indescribably erotic bliss to be found and experienced in giving up that control every now and then… especially in bed.

And that's the situation that Ryan Wolfe finds himself currently in: still unfairly-clothed and standing in front of one naughty and scantily-clad Calleigh Duquesne and being offered the _extraordinary_ occasion to ask of her _anything _he fancies and to do with her whatever decadent pleasures his red-hot libido so desires.

And luckily for the naughty girl, the good cop does…

"Why don't you show me how _naughty_ you really are?" he tells her more than asks, his voice gravelly and yet thrillingly authoritative at the same time, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Then I'll decide what to do with you after… see if you can handle my brand of 'good cop' justice."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she teases once again, eyes gleaming smugly with mischief. "Because once I start, I'm not going to hold back," she warns him.

He chuckles heartily at that, "I wouldn't expect any less."

"I bet you wouldn't… But are you sure you can handle it, Ryan?" she continues to jibe, trying to build up the thrill of what's to come.

"I think the better question is: Are _you_ sure you can handle it _later_?" he asks, reminding her that this isn't purely one-sided because he has yet to dish out her punishment for the naughty little trick she's pulled on him earlier.

A devious smirk spreads now across her face, as if to tell him that she can handle anything he throws her way, that she's even _looking forward_ to whatever he's going to do to her for her little misdemeanor.

And stubbornly unfazed, she presses him some more, ignoring his last question altogether, "I'll ask you one last time, babe… Are you _sure_ you're ready to get what you deserve?"

"Bring it on, Duquesne," Ryan parries back, returning an equally smug smirk, eyes full of challenge, of anticipation. "Show me what you got."

Grinning wickedly this time, Calleigh presses their bodies closer, teasing him with a slow, sensual kiss, her hands moving to cup Ryan's jaw, fingers curling securely around his neck, embedding themselves into his short hair. She feels him open his mouth, his tongue darting out once again, seeking entrance, but she denies him access, pulling back to end the kiss instead.

And Ryan knows it's already begun…

She feels something solid twitch between them once more as he searches her eyes, his heart now pounding in his chest, nearly breathless with the prospect of what's to come. And this time, she nuzzles his nose with hers, all but pressing their foreheads together as she gives him one last chaste kiss, her words intoxicatingly breathy against his kiss-swollen lips.

"I _will_ show you, my love…" Calleigh replies in all sweet wickedness, accepting Ryan's challenge to bring it on. "You're gonna get what you deserve tonight," she tells him now, voice low and thick with anticipation. "And _I'm_ gonna make sure of it."

Ryan merely smirks at her 'threats,' stubbornly meeting her eyes with a smugness that he knows will push at Calleigh's buttons, goading her to give him everything she's got.

"You do that," he tells her now, his voice full of confidence, knowingly daring her to up her game.

"Oh, don't you worry," she parries back, quirking an arrogant eyebrow in his direction. "I will."

And not one to let her have the last word, Ryan fires back a smug and challenging retort, cocking his head to the side just enough so that his lips brush against the shell of Calleigh's ear, his voice breathily warm and gravelly, sending shivers of hot thrill through her spine, reigniting the fire in her blood.

She shivers involuntarily despite herself, and Ryan grins internally, knowing that as soon as the words have left his mouth, that he's pushed Calleigh's buttons for the last time that night.

"Whatever you do…" he starts to tell her, pausing just briefly for effect. "Don't. Hold. Back."

He incites her one last time, voice dangerously haughty and husky all at once as he enunciates every syllable of that last dare, like a wolf scouting out, provoking its prey, knowing that she won't back down from the challenge either. He leans back only slightly to see what her eyes would tell him, their faces only inches apart, neither one willing to show any sign of weakness, of resolve crumbling.

"I wouldn't _dream _of it," she rejoins now, leaning in just enough to whisper against his still kiss-wet lips, hiding an equally wicked smirk even as she returns his smug gaze. "Are you ready?" she teases once more, unable to help herself.

"I was born ready."

"I bet you are."

"Bring it on, Calleigh," he returns again just as smugly, unable to help himself either. "Bring it on."

She smirks, then, a taunting, lascivious kind of smirk that leaves no room for doubt that Ryan Wolfe's about to get it.

"As you wish…"

-----

**TBC**

_**Feedback feeds my Plot/Smut Penguins and make them terribly giddy. Make them terribly giddy, why don't you?**_

**A/N: **The "I was born ready" quote was inspired by Ryan's comment to Alexx during S5's 'Going, Going, Gone' episode. Next up… the chapter you've been waiting for– the SMUT!! And since it's going to be rated M due to obvious reasons, I won't be posting the update here in the "K-T Rating" category. You'll have to choose the "M-Rated" category at the top of the page to read the fic there. Again, I'm not making any promises about how soon the update will be posted, so you might want to add this or whatever if you want to know when I've posted the chapter. So… have I teased you guys enough? Mwahahaha!!! You can blame this cliffhanger on the Smut Penguins again. They tell me what to write… I only do what they say. I swear!!


End file.
